She's Hungery For More
by BrandedByYourHeart
Summary: After finding out she is pregnant, Katniss developes strange cravings, and not just food wise. Lots of Katniss/Peeta Gale/Madge  don't ask  you will see why i put that in around the later chapters. ;
1. Great nights lead to aweful mornings

I slowly lift my head, still in the crouched position. I look him straight in the eyes and smirk. "You think you're going to win this time? Don't you, Peeta!" I cackle at him. With him on the bed, in nothing but boxers, and me in nothing but a long shirt of his and his boxers, I pounce on him and begin to pull his boxers off immediately. Kissing deeply and passionately, we strip each other and continue kissing. He slowly rolls on top of me and puts it in. I groan, but, don't complain. Instead, I try to pull him closer, if possible. I need his body, his love, his kisses, him.

We roll again, right to the edge of the bed and I sit on him, giving him a little body movement. I lay on him once more and we continue on. Now that we are both over the age of eighteen, we were allowed a house of our own, in the victors village, seeing as we demanded the capitol have it rebuilt. It's been three years since our winning in the Games. Peeta and I are happily married, and really in love. We keep our love-making going for about two hours, then, we just cuddle and fall asleep. Being nineteen, married and happily in-love is something that is really un-common in the new district twelve.

In the morning, I awake to an empty bed and the smell of fresh bread and eggs and bacon being made. _Peeta. _Did I mention that I loved him? Thought so. I throw on one of his shirts, some panties, and make my way to the bathroom. I brush my hair, rinse my mouth and wash my face. Ten minutes later, I'm downstairs in the kitchen, smiling as I watch shirtless Peeta cook a BIG breakfast. It smells delicious.

Then, it hits me. I bolt up the stairs again and right into the bathroom. I gag, and gag, and gag. Then, I dry heave and dry heave and dry heave. Finally, I throw up, lots. It's quite gross. Peeta has been sitting behind me, brushing my hair back the whole time. I throw up a little more, then I go rinse my mouth out. I see the look on his face, concern, curiosity, and guilt. We both know what it is, seeing as it's the second week in a row. I am pregnant.


	2. Going to Meet the fam

Just what I needed, to get sick before we visit my mom, sister Prim, and her boyfriend Bluntin. He does have an odd name, but, it's the only one he has. I get myself in the shower, cleaning the sweat from last night off, cleaning the disgust of the fact that I'm pregnant away. I bring in the thoughts of how we will tell our families. I get out, towel dry myself and my hair, and brush my teeth till they are shining like the sun. I brush out my hair and go to the bedroom naked, exposing my thin body to no one, but, myself before it expands into a balloon the size of a goat. I throw on my panties and my bra. I shout for Peeta to come help me decide what to where.

"Well," He says, surveying the shirts I threw on the bed, "I like the green V-neck. I also like the blue V-neck. But, defiantly put on the black silk skirt your mom made. It would please her. Uhhhh, the blue."

He helps me put the shirt on, and kisses the base of my neck. I lust for his body, like last night, but, I know I can't right now. I grab a blue shirt for him, and black dress pants. Once we are done getting dressed, I head to the bathroom to put some make-up on.

I head right out the door to the car. Peeta opens the passenger door for me and strolls over to his door. He revs the car and backs down the drive-way. We arrive twenty minutes later, in district thirteen, where my mom and Prim decided to stay. We get out and head to the house. Prim greets us with hugs before we even get to the door. She grabs my hand and drags me to officially meet Bluntin. He can't be anymore then a year older then Prim. She smiles wildly at him as he extends his hand out to me.

"Hi, I'm Katniss, Prim's older sister. And this is Peeta, my husband." I say as he shakes Peeta and my hands.

"Hey, I'm Bluntin, Prim's boyfriend. I just have to say you look young to be married." Bluntin says, smirking. We head into the kitchen where my mom is slaving over the stove. She takes one look at me and rushes over. We haven't seen each other since the wedding. She looks content with her clean house and delicious smelling food.

"Oh my baby, look at you!" she exclaims. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Momma. Peeta and I have some wonderful news." I say, smiling ear to ear. "I- er- we are expecting. I am pregnant." She shrieks and hugs me tighter. She steps back and towards the stove again. My head starts pounding, my vision blurs. The last thing I see is her rushing over screaming my name, over and over. "KATNISS! KATNISS!" then, all is black and silent.


	3. Black, white, the future and Cinna?

All I see is black, all around. I see something, the light? No, I'm not dead! I can't be. Wait, there's a figure in the middle of the light. It's hand is out stretched. I can see it's face, _his_ face. It's a man. Cinna? No it is not Cinna! It can't be! He's dead for fuck sakes! I walk towards him.

"What is the matter, my child? You seem, uh, worried. Do you not believe it is me?" He says, in almost a ghastly way.

"I am fine. And you are DEAD and have been for almost 4 years! I'm dreaming, it's not real." I keep chanting as squeeze my eyes shut, cover my ears, and rock back and forth on my butt. I open my eyes again only to see white, pure white. Then it fades into a scene, a field with three other people besides me. A man, a young girl and a little boy. Then, it fades, more black. Wait! I can here my name. It's a man, I know this voice. It's Peeta.

'KATNISS! KATNISS! KATNISS! WAKE UP! PLEASE! KATNISS!' He sounds depressed, sad, lonely. It's braking my heart. My eyes, I'm crying. I feel it.

'_Peeta. Peeta. Peeta. Peeta.' _I don't think he hears me. I'm mute to the world. I need to fight this feeling. C'mon Katniss, c'mon. I blink again and again, and I keep blinking until I see his face, Peeta, my Peeta. He looks over at my mom and then sits me up. I see red, it's all over my eyes. It's blood!


	4. Goodbye Mom, till next time

I let out a ear shattering scream. Peeta immediately grabs me in a hug. I throw myself on his lap and cry. "What-Happened?" I cry out between wheezes. I am clinging on to Peeta as my mom wipes the blood from my eyes, my face and tries to trace the original cut.

"Prim, go get the needles and thread, the ice and some water for Katniss." She dictates to Prim. Then to me, "Just sip the water and rest your head on Peeta. Calm down baby. It's okay."

I do what she says, not knowing what else to do. "You scared me, a lot," Peeta tells me. "You were out for about an hour and a half. And the whole time you were mumbling 'Cinna'. I was so worried about you baby. I am just sooo glad I was able to wake you up." He kisses me on the cheek and temple multiple times. His kisses are gentle, soothing, and worried. He is truthfully in love with me, just like he admitted in the cave, three years ago.

"Wait, mom. What about the baby? Will it be okay?" I ask, already sounding like a eight month pregnant mother. Mom nods her head and continues getting the stuff ready for my head. She eases her way over to me and begins to stitch my head. I wince every couple seconds because of the needle hitting some softer spots. Thank god for a mom like mine. "I love you mom. I really do."

She sits back a minute and smiles. "I love you, too, little girl." And she continues to fix my head. After what seems like half an hour, mom finishes and tells me to stand. I stand up and my head swirls around in circles, forcing me to fall back down into Peeta's lap. "Go back home and call me in the morning."

We say our goodbyes and we head down the drive way. The whole way home, my head spins. Peeta has his hand on my thigh, right below my crotch. I slowly drift in to a deep sleep. I only slowly stir from my slumber when Peeta lifts me out of the car and takes me to bed.


	5. Eating, Getting ready& Peace out again

I wake up, feeling like crap. My head is pounding, and something doesn't want to stay down, again. I rush to the bathroom and make it there after clumsily running to the toilette. I throw up instantly. I rinse my mouth out, then brush my teeth and hair. I go and lie back down with Peeta, resting as close to him as possible. I never want to leave him or him leave me, again. Especially with the baby on the way.

He sighs and smiles as he turns over to look at my face. He kisses my forehead, then my cheeks, and then my mouth. I pull him closer, trying not to let temptation take over. It slowly takes over and next thing I know, I am on top of Peeta with him inside me and kissing me deeply. I want this to last for forever, never stopping because of some baby. I stop and lay down beside him, but, I roll to look in his face. I continue to kiss him, just not much more for now.

After a while, he gets up and throws on some boxers. "Nice ass," I say, smiling. He smacks it and heads downstairs. I sigh and get up, too. I throw on one of his tees, his boxers and I head to the bathroom. Brushing out my hair, I think about what I did to deserve him, my great family, and winning those three years ago. Were we supposed to win? Or did death have a different plan and is trying to get back at us now? I want these answers, but, they can wait.

I head downstairs and immediately smell the eggs. Omelettes, actually. I stand at the end of the stairs, just smelling the omelette makes my mouth water. I rush to the kitchen so fast I spook Peeta when I compliment his cooking ability.

"Wooh, you scared me! Don't you know to not scare the chef?" He adds jokingly. I smirk at him, then stick my tongue out. He replies with sticking his out. I laugh as he brings me over my half of the omelette. It smells so delicious. I get some juice for us and sit down again. "Oh, don't forget, Gale and Madge are coming over for supper tonight."

"Are they bringing the girls, or no? I don't remember." I ask, knowing he always remembers.

"Yeah, they are. That's why they are coming, was because of their newest." He re-informs me.

"Right! It's their third, right? Yes it is. I knew that. And the baby is Celeste." I remind myself. He smiles as I start stuffing my face with omelette again. I gulp down my juice and rush up stairs. Omigosh. I haven't seen Gale and Madge since our wedding last summer. I miss Gale, Madge, Cecilia, and Corrine, and I can't wait to meet Celeste.

I immediately go to our closets and stare at our options. I pick out Peeta's outfit, 'cause it was faster. Black pants, blue shirt with a green tie and his black dress shoes. For my outfit, I put on a slim fitting black dress that has a red band that goes across my waist and at one side has a red fabric flower. My shoes are sexy black heels. I go to the bathroom and do my make-up, bronze eye shadow, red lipstick and pink blush (Yeah, not that tomboyish anymore). I spike Peeta's hair and put mine in a fancy bun type thing (mom tought me how to do it).

I look at Peeta when I'm done, and smile. I feel dizzy all of a sudden. I hear Peeta shout my name over and over. I see black and here nothing now, again.


	6. Black, the future, Cinna, and my boy?

Cinna, he's back! Why is it he comes while I'm awake? Ugh! It's killing me, well, hurting me! This time Cinna is holding something, a baby –I think- in a blanket. He is cooing at the baby. He doesn't notice me as a come up to look at it. It's eyes are green (like Peeta's) and dark hair (like mine). It's our baby, the only I'm carrying now. This is so over whelming.

Cinna looks up at me and hands me the baby, my baby. It smiles at me and it brings me to tears. That smile is one I wake up to and have been for a few years. "It's a boy, a little boy," Cinna says, in his ghastly voice again. He takes the baby back and I reach for it again, only Cinna and my baby are far away again. I scream at him to bring my little boy back, but, he doesn't hear me. Cinna is busy cooing over my baby again. I fall to me knees and bury my face in my hands, letting the tears flow. Then I hear someone calling, a boy's voice. I look up and I'm at the field again, with…. _Gale?_ He smiles at me. There is a girl and a boy, around the same age. The boy looks older, by a year or two. The little girl looks like me, but, with…. Green eyes? The boy does, too. This doesn't make sense!

"Where is he? Where's Peeta?" I shriek out and the only response I get are curious stares from all three of them.

"Who dat, mommy?" The little girls asks. "Big people call daddy Gawol, not Peepa."

"Peeta? You mean the baker's son. Hahaha, are you serious?" Gale calls out. "Ever since I took his place in the hunger games, we have been inseparable. When we won, we came home and got married, and a year later Mack came, then three years later, Janine. You are on something, I knew it! You're a CRAZY PSYCOTIC BITCH! I thought you were the same Katniss I married almost seven years ago!"

"No! You're not my husband! Peeta is! No! No!" I keep crying out those words over and over. I fall to my knees again and see blackness all around me. I become very cold, tiered. I close my eyes, shivering, and fall into a deep, deep sleep. I only see Peeta's face before I fall asleep again.


	7. Gale, Madge, and a bigger Family

I wake up after a while and I see Peeta, Madge, Gale, Corrine, and Cecilia standing over me. I think I'm on the couch or our bed. I slowly sit up and a wave of dizziness hits me. I start gagging, and Madge gives me a bucket as Peeta sits me up. I throw up for about ten minutes straight, then I rinse my mouth with some water Gale got for me. "Hey, how are you?" Madge asks as I try and stand up.

"Still really dizzy and a little hungry. And I'm sorry you had to see that. It's the second time this week that happened." I sigh as we slowly head downstairs. "Is the food ready?"

"Yeah, Madge cooked while we carried you to your bed," Gale says. "You know, you kept mumbling while you were out. Something about 'It's not you, it's Peeta. He's mine not you.' What was that?"

"In my 'dream' I saw some pretty incredible things, some worse then others." I go into everything I saw and how I felt and every little detail was included. "And all I wanted to do was run from what the future could have looked like if I did tell Gale how I used to feel about him, but, the future him is so temperamental and he hit me because I was screaming out that I loved Peeta and not Gale. And the children were crying out that they don't know a Peeta, but, they looked just like him and it was so confusing because the first time I saw it, it was Peeta, not Gale." I let out a stuttered sob and bury my face into Peeta's shoulder. We are in the kitchen and Madge is just finishing up the food. "On the other hand," I say sniffling, " It smells really good in here Madge."

"Thank you, Kat, I knew it was your favourite, so, I thought it would be nice to comfort when you woke up." She says, sweet enough to make honey taste sour.

"You know," I start, "I found you guys my extended family, the brother and sister I never had, besides Prim. And it reminds me every time the girls call me 'Aunt Kat'."

Madge and Gale smile. "We feel the same way. We love you as if you were family. And we love the fact your mom always has us over at Christmas, thanksgiving and everyone's birthday. It makes me feel like I have an actual family, not just my dead dad and my mom that never comes out of her room," Madge says. "And I am guessing you brought us over to tell us your pregnant, if I am correct. Your mom called us after you left yesterday."

I smirk at her and go over and hug her. "I love you, Madge-pie." Then, I take her spoon and take a mouthful of potatoes. She frowns at me, then, bursts out laughing. Within minutes, we are all laughing.


	8. No ordinary dream caused by THE BABY

After dinner, the little girls fall asleep so we decide to put them in one of the three spares. They sleep soundly, not even stirring when Peeta and Gale put them in bed. Peeta will make a great father one our boy comes. I sigh and finish cleaning off the table. Madge and I are in the living room when the other two join us. We talk until about three in the morning then Madge yawns so we decide to go to bed. They do spend the night, which is a good thing seeing as we all had a few glasses of wine. We head off into our separate rooms and leave the hallway lights on for the little girls.

In bed, Peeta and I kiss, and strip each other, and –you know the rest. After a bit, we cuddle and snuggle. I hear something through the walls, it sounded like Madge and Gale are enjoying each other's company. Peeta and I silently laugh at them. I snuggle closer and drift off to sleep.

_**I sit up, bringing my hands to my ears. I need to find the baby. I get up and start running towards the noise, going around corners and up stair until I reach an elevator. I get in the elevator and it goes up. I see grass all around, and on one side is the lake and on the other is a forest, behind me is a field. In the center of this ring is… a cornucopia. Everyone steps off their pedestal and runs in separate directions. **__**The huger games!**__** It's for real. I see it all as clear as day. Fox face, Rue, Glitter, all of them. They are all there. And Peeta, he is here to. I run right to him and grab his hand and continue to run with him.**_

"_**Wait, Katniss! What are you doing?" He screams. He tries pulling away, but, I grab on tighter. "Katniss! Let go."**_

"_**No, Peeta! I am not letting go! I love you and I always will!" I stop running now that we are in hiding. I pull him close and kiss him. "We are sticking together through-out this."**_

_**He smiles and leans closer. He grabs m by the shoulders and pulls me closer. Next thing I know he has his hands around my neck, squeezing tighter and tighter. I scream and black out.**_

I fly up out of our bed and run to the other end of our room, screaming the whole time. Gale and Madge come bursting in through the door right beside me, Madge comes over and hugs me, while Gale calms down Peeta, after all I did –uh- wake him up, freaked him out.

I don't know why, but, I had the urge to go outside and run, run until I am so far away from home. And I do, I run until I'm at the field of district ten. It only feels like I have been running for a few minutes, but, it's been longer, about an hour. My car pulls up behind me and Madge walks towards me.

"Are you okay, Katty? Do you know what time it is? Are you going CRAZY? In the car now! Let's go." She's angry at me, and I understand her anger. She's a mom and needs to control her surroundings. I am pregnant and this is no ordinary baby.


	9. no particular name for this chapter

The look on my face must have creeped her out because she shutters and gets back in the car. "Katniss, you're really freaking me out. I mean, running to a different district in the middle of the night. Blanking out at random moments, speaking about random crap. I just don't get it. Just get in the car so we can go back to bed." She revs the engine at me, but, I keep my feet planted where they are. "Katniss, now!"

"No, I am not moving from this spot. I like being outside and I will NOT go back inside until I please. Understand? Good." I don't know why, but, I just want to run ALL night. I just do. Strange.

I slowly walk past the car and keep walking until it's light outside. Then, I wonder over to my house and climb up into bed. Peeta wakes and gets up. "Katniss, what is freaked up in your head? Are you okay?"

"God, Peeta! I just want to sleep! Is that illegal? Go do something and let me sleep." I complain at him. Obviously, he's not happy with my being snappy, but, I can't help it. Then, I snap up, race to the bathroom and throw up, well, dry heave. Seeing as I haven't eaten very much in the past twelve hours, I don't have anything to throw up. I begin to sob, then cry, then dry heave again. After dry heaving for a while, I crawl into bed and shiver. Peeta crawls in beside me and wraps himself all around me in my little shivery ball. I instantly feel something, safety, and fall asleep.


	10. Madges POV

The look on my face must have creeped her out because she shutters and gets back in the car. "Katniss, you're really freaking me out. I mean, running to a different district in the middle of the night. Blanking out at random moments, speaking about random crap. I just don't get it. Just get in the car so we can go back to bed." She revs the engine at me, but, I keep my feet planted where they are. "Katniss, now!"

"No, I am not moving from this spot. I like being outside and I will NOT go back inside until I please. Understand? Good." I don't know why, but, I just want to run ALL night. I just do. Strange.

I slowly walk past the car and keep walking until it's light outside. Then, I wonder over to my house and climb up into bed. Peeta wakes and gets up. "Katniss, what is freaked up in your head? Are you okay?"

"God, Peeta! I just want to sleep! Is that illegal? Go do something and let me sleep." I complain at him. Obviously, he's not happy with my being snappy, but, I can't help it. Then, I snap up, race to the bathroom and throw up, well, dry heave. Seeing as I haven't eaten very much in the past twelve hours, I don't have anything to throw up. I begin to sob, then cry, then dry heave again. After dry heaving for a while, I crawl into bed and shiver. Peeta crawls in beside me and wraps himself all around me in my little shivery ball. I instantly feel something, safety, and fall asleep.


End file.
